Threw a Water Balloon at Dwight Shrute
by Emily92
Summary: My Name is EarlThe Office crossover. Earl and Randy must work at Dunder Mifflin in order to cross Dwight off of the list.
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic is a My Name is Earl/The Office crossover. Eventually, there will be a bit of JAM. Enjoy, and this is from Earl's point of view by the way.

Disclaimer: I do not own My Name is Earl or The Office.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

I had done a lot of things on my list, but it was time to take care of #148: threw a water balloon at Dwight Shrute.

The incident had taken place at the 42nd annual Camden County Fair. It was a bright and sunny day – if we weren't at the fair, Randy and I probably would have been squirting each other (or other people) with water guns. Randy said he couldn't wait to see Smokey and the Bandit and The World's Shortest Giant.

That day at the fair, a company called Dunder Mifflin had a booth set up, and the employees of Dunder Mifflin were advertising their paper. Randy and I, as usual, were up to no good. The night before, we'd filled a whole bunch of water balloons, thinking it'd be funny to throw them at random people. It was Randy's idea, and he was kind of proud of it.

"Aww man Earl. Did you see the look on that fat guy on the Ferris Wheel's face when he got hit by my water balloon?" Randy asked me, laughing.

"Sure did Randy," I said, laughing pretty hard myself, "It was priceless. Hey! You see the weird looking guy? At that Dunder Mifflin booth?"

"Oh yeah. His name tag says," Randy paused and concentrated on reading the name tag, "Dwight Shrute."

"Dwight Shrute is about to get hit in the head with a water balloon," I said, and then

-SMACK- the water balloon burst as it hit Dwight's head. He screamed, and one of the other Dunder Mifflin people, a tall guy with brown hair and big ears, laughed.

And that's how #148 happened.

……..

That morning, I looked Dunder Mifflin up in the hotel's telephone book, so I could talk to Dwight and make things right. Dunder Mifflin seemed to have a lot of branches, so I took a chance and called the Scranton one, hoping Dwight worked there.

"Dunder Mifflin, this is Pam."

"Hi Pam," I said, "I'm looking for Dwight Shrute, does he work at your branch?"

Pam tried not to laugh as she heard Dwight's name. Just that morning, Jim had put Dwight's stapler in Jell-O. As usual, Dwight had gone ballistic.

"Yes, he does work here," Pam had successfully stifled her laugh, "Hold on, I'll transfer your call."

"Thanks."

A few seconds later, Dwight said, "Dwight Shrute, Assistant Regional Manager. To whom am I speaking?"

_Nice going Earl, _I thought_, you threw a water balloon at the assistant regional manager of Dunden Muffler. _"I'm Earl Hickey," I said. I explained about my list, and how I threw a water balloon at him.

"I'm just trying to be a better person," I ended.

Dwight was mad, "I can't believe you threw that water balloon at me, you're as bad as Jim Halpert!"

In the Dunder Mifflin office, Jim was sitting at his desk making a sales call. He looked up when Dwight said his name.

"Who's Jim Halpert?" I asked.

"An imbecile; he's tall and has really big ears," Dwight explained.

_Oh, that's the guy that laughed when the water balloon hit Dwight._

"Hey!" Jim exclaimed. He knew that Dwight was talking about him. Dwight motioned for Jim to be quiet.

"But because of your stupid prank, we lost paper sales!" Dwight said, angry again.

"I'm really sorry, Dwight," I said, "What can I do to make it up to you?"

Dwight thought for a few minutes, "You and your brother - you mentioned a brother, didn't you? – can work as temporary sales workers at Dunder Mifflin Scranton."

……..

Pam to camera:

"I don't know if I'd describe Jim as a tall imbecile with big ears, actually, um, he's pretty cu…well, he definitely isn't an imbecile." She stared down at her hands and blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, presenting chapter 2. I do not like it very much; Roy is hard to write. Oh well. Conversations between Randy and Caralina, and Pam and Jim are fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own My Name is Earl or The Office.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Catalina sure was excited about our trip to Scranton.

"You guys are going to Pennsylvania. That's far," She was busily vacuuming the floor of our hotel room while Randy and I packed, "I wonder what the hotel that you guys will stay at will be like. And will you send me postcards?"

"Sure Catalina," Randy eagerly replied, "I'll send you one everyday."

"We might even get our own email addresses," I said, "I think you get that kind of stuff when you work for fancy companies."

"That's cool! My own email! Catalina, can I have your email address?" Randy excitedly asked.

……..

In Scranton, Pam and Jim were sitting in the break room, having lunch. It had been a typical morning. Michael was up to his usual routine – unfunny jokes and sexist comments. Angela had been giving them dirty looks ever since they had played their daily prank on Dwight. Today they had taken everything out of his desk drawers and filled then with shredded paper. Yes, it had been a typical morning indeed.

"Ham and cheese again, Halpert?" Pam smirked. She was standing by the microwave, waiting for her Chai tea to be finished. "Don't you ever get sick of that?"

"Yeah Beasley," Jim grinned, "Ham and cheese again. And no, I never get sick of it."

Pam sat down next to Jim, sipping her tea. "It's weird, there are always rumors of downsizing and then Dwight hired two temps."

"Yeah."

Jim suddenly laughed, "Do you remember the look on his face when he saw that there was nothing but shredded paper in his desk?"

Pam laughed. The two continued laughing until Roy stepped into the break room. Then, they abruptly stopped.

"Hey Pammy," Roy said to Pam.

"Um, hi."

"Halpert," Roy nodded in Jim's direction.

"Roy," All of a sudden, Jim seemed fascinated with his sandwich. He studied that rather than look up at Pam's fiancé.

Roy kissed Pam on the cheek, "You want to go out to lunch?"

"Um," Pam replied uncertainly. She didn't really feel like being with Roy right now, due to the fact that she was still angry at him for stepping on one of her CDs last night. Pam wasn't one to hold grudges, but Roy didn't seem sorry when he quickly apologized – he was too eager to get to back to watching the football game. But then again, Roy hardly ever asked her to go places with him, maybe this was his way of being sorry for what happened last night.

"Sure," Pam replied after some thought.

"Ok, let's go," said Roy.

Pam mouthed "bye" to Jim, and he did the same.

……..

Jim to Camera:

"Sometimes, I just don't get what Pam sees in Roy."


	3. Chapter 3

And here is Chapter 3. Joy makes and appearance and has a few witty lines. Hope you are liking this story so far.

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Randy and I were almost done with our packing, but we still had a little bit left. We were just finishing up when there was a knock on our hotel door.

"I'll get it," Randy said. He opened the door, "Hi Joy."

"Hey," Joy stepped inside, "Earl, is it true that you and your dim witted brother are going to work for some paper company in Transylvania that nobody's hear of?"

"Dunder Mifflin is in Pennsylvania, Joy," I corrected her.

"You say Tomayto, I say Tomahto," She quipped, "Pennsylvania, Transylvania – same thing, Earl. And you didn't answer my question."

"Yeah, me and Earl are gonna go," Randy told her, "It's for Earl's list. He threw a water balloon at a guy named Dwight Shrute."

"Well, do ya think you could take a break from that stupid idiot list of yours and come over to the Crab Shack?" Joy impatiently asked.

"Um, sure," I told her, "C'mon Randy."

The three of us got into the El Camino and I drove over to the Crab Shack. When we got there, Joy opened the door, and she, Darnel, Catalina, Ralph, Kenny, Willie the One-Eyed Mailman, and everyone else yelled, "SURPRISE!"

"Well," Joy told Randy and me, "Did you dummys really think that we'd let you go to Transylvania to work for some stupid paper company without throwing you a going away party?"

"Let's get this party started!" Ralph yelled.

Darnel put some money into the jukebox, and the song must have been It Takes Two, because Randy said,

"Oh no you didn't! You didn't just go old school!"

and stared dancing. Later on, Catalina danced with him.

"Hey Earl," Darnel asked later on, well into the party, "Are you gonna get drunk enough to break dance?"

"Sorry Crab Man," I said, "I can't. I've got to drive me and Randy to Scranton in the El Camino tomorrow."

"Have…fun…in…Scranton," Willie said mechanically.

All in all, it was a great party.

……..

The alarm clock went off really early the next morning – too early, if you ask me. But Randy and I had to be at Dunder Mifflin by 9:00. So I got out of bed.

"Randy," I woke my brother up, "Wakey, wakey, --"

"I'm coming," Randy said groggily. He isn't really a morning person.

Once Randy finally got up, we loaded all our stuff into the back of the El Camino and drove off to Scranton. I knew it would be an eventful day, and I hoped I would soon be able to cross Dwight off my list.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own My Nam is Earl or The Office.

**Chapter 4**

Michael called Pam into his office.

"Pamela," he greeted her in his usual over enthusiastic way.

"What's up Michael? What do you need?"

"I think the troops out there," he motioned to the office, where were everybody was working. Or pretending to work, in certain cases, "need a moral booster; they've been acting kinda low. So basically, what we need is an excuse to throw a party."

"There's not another birthday for six months," Pam quickly told him, remembering the disaster of Meredith's surprise birthday party.

Michael looked disappointed for a few moments. Then, he brightened up.

"What about the temporary workers that Dwight hired? We could give them a party, welcoming them to this office," Michael said, looking proud of himself for thinking of that.

"Okay," Pam replied cautiously, always weary of Michael's ideas, "I'll talk to the party planning committee about it."

"Wonderful, Pamela. Oh, and Dwight mentioned "karma" and "some list". Do you know what that's all about?"

Pam explained what she knew, "Well, Earl discovered karma one day on the Carson Daily show, and he made a list of all the bad things he ever did. Somehow Dwight made it on that list, and now Earl and his brother Randy are working here to make it up to Dwight."

"Oh," Michael looked thoughtful, "Well, thanks for all the help, Pammy."

Pam cringed and walked out of his office.

* * *

Pam to camera:

"Don't ever call me Pammy."

* * *

Randy and I were in the elevator, about to enter Dunder Mifflin for the first time.

"Hey Earl?" Randy suddenly asked me.

"Yeah?

"Are you nervous?"

"Maybe a little bit."

"Oh. Well, because I am. I just hope they don't have chickens there...or cats."

After what seemed like forever, we were finally greeted by the one and only Michael Scott.

"Hey there!" he yelled as soon as he saw me and Randy, "My friends, my homies, my new employees!"

_Is this guy crazy or what?_ "Hey," I said.

"Hi," Randy greeted everyone, "I'm Randy, and Earl's my brother, and --- HEY LOOK EARL, CAMERAS!"

He ran over to them, and a blonde chick who I later learned was Angela, head of accounting, roller her eyes. Back in the day, I would have informed her with a punch that nobody rolls their eyes at my brother and gets away with it, but that was before I had discovered karma. Plus, I didn't want to start my new job on the wrong foot. So I just followed Randy, who was in front of the camera.

"I'd like to say hi to Catalina, and Darnell, and Joy, and Ralph."

* * *

Michael had led everybody into what he called the conference room.

"Well, we are here today to welcome Earl –"

"Oh, you don't have to do that," I told him.

"Of course I do," he continued, "Earl and Randy have a list, they have a mission, and they are determined to right all their wrongs."

Then he showed a slideshow on karma; a guy that Pam told me was Stanly looked bored (not that I blame Stanly, karma was a lot more interesting on Carson Daily).

"And now," Michael announced when the slideshow was over, "We are all going to create lists of all the bad things we have ever done."

* * *

Jim to camera:

"If I were to create a list of everything bad I've ever done, it would probably mainly be pranks that I've pulled on Dwight."

* * *

Dear Catalina,

We are at Dunder Mifflin. They have these cool cameras there. Michael is the manager and he is weird.

- Randy

PS: I wrote this letter on Dunder Mifflin paper that I bought from Jim.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Randy and I got to work bright and early. When we got there, Pam was sitting at her desk.

"Hi Pam."

"Hey Earl."

"Could I have a jellybean?" Randy had been eying the jay on Pam's desk.

"Sure," she smiled at him.

* * *

Randy to camera, while eating jellybeans:

"Pam's really nice. And I love jellybeans."

* * *

My desk was next to Stanly and Phyllis'. The three of us were making sales calls.

"Dunder Mifflin, this is Earl."

We worked until lunch, and then Phyllis stood up.

"Well, I'll see you two after lunch," Phyllis smiled, "Bob Vance and I are going to that new restaurant."

"See you, Phyllis," I said.

Randy walked over, "Hey Earl, do you want to eat lunch in the break room with me and Pam and Jim?"

"Sure," I said, "Bye Stanly."

I followed Randy into the break room, where we sat down with Jim and Pam.

"Hey Earl," Jim said as I sat down next to him. Pam and Randy were sitting across from us.

"Hi Jim."

"So," Pam told us as she drank her tea, "I heard Dwight and Angela talking, and Dwight asked Angela to go out to dinner."

Jim raised an eyebrow and smiled his 'Jim smile', "Interesting information, Beasley."

"Angela," I asked, "That's the blonde one, right?"

"Yep," Jim told me.

Pam laughed, and smiled a smile at Jim that could only mean one thing: love.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After an interesting day at work filled with sales calls, Phyllis talking about Bob Vance, and in Randy's case, jellybeans, I drove us to the hotel in Scranton. Randy called it our home away from home.

"Hey Earl," Randy said, one we were settled in our hotel room, "What do you want to do for dinner? If you want, I could order a pizza."

"Cool," I replied, "While you do that, I think I'll write a letter to Joy."

_Dear Joy, _

_Hi. How are things back home? How's your trial going? Well, Randy and I just finished our third day at work at Dunder Mifflin. I sit next to Phyllis and Stanly. Phyllis is married to Bob Vance._

_I need to ask your advice one something. It's kind of hard to explain, but here goes. Pam, the receptionist at Dunder Mifflin, is engaged to this guy from the warehouse, Roy. Roy's kind of a jerk. There's another worker at Dunder Mifflin, Jim, and he and Pam were meant to be together. You can just tell. I think Pam would be a lot happier with Jim, but she's engaged to Roy. What do you think I should do, just leave the situation alone, or try and get Jim and Pam together?_

_Confused,_

_Earl_

Right after I finished writing that letter to Joy, the pizza came, so Randy and I ate.

* * *

A few days later, I got a reply from Joy:

_Dear Earl,_

_I'll tell you what to do – put Jim and Pam on your stupid idiot list and set them up._

_Sincerely, _

_Joy_

_PS: Who the hell is Bob Vance?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Earl! Earl! Wake up, Earl!" Randy hurriedly shook me awake, "We're going to be late for work!"

I looked at the clock, and jumped out of bed, "Damn!"

"You get in the shower and I'll fix coffee," Randy told me. I followed his directions, and shortly after that we were in the El Camino.

It turned out that we weren't late for work that day, although we just made it on time. I was in such a hurry that I didn't notice Pam crying in the hallway, but Randy did.

"What's wrong, Pam?" Randy asked, concerned. He didn't like to see Pam upset.

Pam sniffled, "Roy cheated on me."

"That's awful. I'm sorry," Randy hugged her," But…hey, you know what?"

"What?" Pam blew her nose.

"Earl's ex-wife, Joy, cheated on him with Darnell, but now Earl and Darnell and Joy are all friends. So maybe…wait, you wouldn't want to be friends with Roy…would you?" Randy just knew that there was just something _different _about the friendship between Pam and Roy, and Joy and Cabman and I.

"I'll be right back," Randy told Pam. He ran into Michael's office.

"Hey Michael," Randy asked, "Do you have a radio that I could borrow?"

"Yeah," Michael gave Randy a radio.

Randy went back into the hallway and played "Time After Time" for Pam.

"Whenever someone breaks up with me," he told her, "I listen to this song. It cheers me up, and maybe it'll cheer you up, too."

Pam smiled, "Thanks, Randy."

She felt a little bit better.

* * *

At Dunder Mifflin, nothing stays a secret for long, and Roy's cheating on Pam was no exception. Over in accounting, Kevin had just gotten word of it.

"Wow," Kevin said in his usual flat tone, having no concept of volume whatsoever, "Now that's she's single, I will SO hit on that."

"Kevin!" Angela the disciplinarian harshly scolded him, "That is inappropriate!"

"What about Stacey?" Oscar, the voice of reason, reminded him.

"Oh, yeah," Kevin looked disappointed.

* * *

Angela to Camera:

"Yes, Roy slept with a girl that he met at Poor Richard's. How tragic. But I know what Dwi- my _mate_ would never do anything like that.

* * *

Email

To: Pam Beasley Jim Halpert heard about what happened with Roy and I'm sorry. I'm here if you need to talk.

-Jim

* * *

Jim to Camera:

I just sent Pam an email, and I really hope that I didn't make myself sound like an idiot.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Later that day, Michael called Dwight, Randy, and me into his office.

"I have a special top secret mission for you three," he told us, using one of his weird voices, "You guys are like, the three musketeers, and I am like, the king of France."

"What's our mission?" Randy asked excitedly.

"I want you," Michael told us, "To spy on Staples for me."

"Spy on Staples?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yes. I want you to find out details about their paper, what makes it sell so well."

"Ok," Dwight said," Question: Do you want us to just find out about the paper, or about some of their other, products, too?"

Michael rolled his eyes, "Just paper, Dwight. Now, get moving."

* * *

Email

To: Jim Halpert Pam Beasley you. You're the best.

- Pam

* * *

After reading his email, Jim glanced up at reception and smiled. She smiled back.

* * *

Dwight, Randy and I had just left for our spying on Staples mission. Back at Dunder Mifflin, Michael stepped out of his office.

"Attention my beloved Dunder Mifflinites," he addressed his employees, with a grim look on his face, "I would just like to say that...that Roy is a jerk, because he cheated on Pam. That is all."

He retreated back into his office without a look back at his employees. if he had looked back, he would've seen Pam looking horrified, Phyllis looking stunned, Angela looking disgusted, and Kevin looking on.

* * *

Instant Message

Pam: I'm going to kill Michael.

Jim: Michael Scott is the world's biggest idiot. I'm sorry, Beasley.

Pam: Meh. Everything is going wrong today, Jim. The thing with Roy, Michael just then, and my computer solitaire game keeps freezing /.

Jim: Would playing a prank on Dwight cheer you up?

Pam: Yes!

Jim: Let's do something to his car. Or did they take it on Michael's "secret mission"?

Pam: No, they took Earl's El Camino.

Jim: Excellent.

Pam: What should we do to his car?

Jim: Ha. Let's fill it with Candy bars.

Pam: Candy bars?? Do you realize how much that would cost?

Jim: We could start a fund, ask for donations around the office...

Pam: Very funny Halpert.

Jim: In about ten minutes, meet me by the vending machines. We will further discuss this then.

* * *

Randy, Dwight, and I had just entered Staples. Dwight, mentioning for Randy and me to follow, started creeping around the isles.

"What exactly are we looking for?" I whispered to Dwight.

"Just follow my lead," he whispered back. Then, he ran up to the nearest Staples employee. Randy and I followed.

"Is your paper highly flammable? Recycled?" Dwight demanded.

"Does it come from oak trees or pine trees?" I asked.

"Is it liquid or solid?" Randy asked.

The employee looked dazed.

* * *

Jim and Pam were talking by the vending machines.

"So you don't like my idea?" Jim asked her, faking a hurt look on his face.

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just that it's impractical."

He glanced up at her, and noticed that she looked like she was about to cry. He knew she was thinking about Roy, the trouble was, he didn't know what to say to her. Pam realized that Jim was staring at her, looking so concerned. She blushed.

"How about," she said, "We fill the glove compartment of Dwight's car with soda. You know how he hates soda."

"Oh, good thinking, Beasley," Jim said, noticing that she looked a bit less upset, "C'mon, we'll both by five dollars worth of soda."

She smiled, "Ok."

* * *

After our Staples mission, we had all the necessary information to give Michael: the paper was of average flammability, it came from oak trees, and it was solid. Once we got back to Dunder Mifflin, Dwight went to his car to get something. He opened the glove compartment. It was filled with soda cans.

"JIM!" Dwight yelled.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's chapter 9, hope you like it. There are about two more chapters left in this story. Please read & review!

- Emily

Disclaimer: I do not own My Name is Earl or The Office. Or The Princess Bride or Battlestar Galactica, for that matter...

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The next day, Randy and I went to work, as usual. Michael had been happy about all the Staples paper information that we'd gotten yesterday, calling us "the best temps ever". Towards the end of the day, Michael called us into the conference room.

"Comrades! I've called you guys in here for one reason," he addressed us, once everyone was settled in, "We are going to talk about what scares us."

Stanly took out a crossword puzzle.

"Yesterday," Michael continued, not noticing Stanly, "I was scared about how well Staples paper was selling, and that is why I sent Earl and Randy and Dwight to find out a thing or two about staples. But I'm getting off topic. So, any volunteers? What scares you?"

_What was I scared of?_ I thought for a few minutes, and raised my hand.

"Yes! Earl!" Michael happily called on me, eager to see someone volunteering.

"Well," I started, "I guess I'm scared of never finishing my list, and not becoming a better person. I don't want everyone remembering me as bad Earl, I want to be remembered as good Earl...Oh, and I'm scared of dying and airplanes, too."

"Excellent!" Michael exclaimed, "Any other volunteers? C'mon...Stanly! Stanly the manly! What do you fear?"

Stanly didn't look up from his crossword, "I'm scared of never finishing this crossword puzzle."

Michael looked annoyed; Toby raised his hand. Michael looked more annoyed.

"Toby, nobody wants to know what you're scared of," Michael said, rolling his eyes.

"Michael, I was just going to say –"

"Shut it!" Michael yelled, "This meeting is over!"

Later that afternoon, after work, Randy, Pam, Toby, Phyllis, Bob Vance, and I decided to got to Poor Richard's. I guess you could call Poor Richard's the Crab Shack of Scranton, but it was missing the jukebox.

This was my first time meeting Bob Vance, although I felt like I already knew him from all the times Phyllis had talked about him. Jim was telling us about the time that he, Ryan, and Stanly had met Bob for the first time while we waited for the Vances to arrive at Poor Richard's.

"So," Jim was saying, "he introduces himself as 'Bob Vance, Vance refrigeration' to all of us. Then Ryan asked him what line of work he was in."

Toby, Randy, and I laughed, and Pam gave Jim what I've come to think of as the love smile.

Just Then, Phyllis and Bob arrived. Bob Vance was tall, stout, and...pretty ordinary. I was kind of disappointed, from all that Phyllis had said I guess I was expecting some kind of superhero.

Bob Vance may have been ordinary, but he sure was friendly and talkative. We all got to talking about movies.

"I've always liked The Princess Bride," Randy said, "It's a cool movie."

"Yes!" Pam exclaimed, "My favorite!"

"Hey!" I said, remembering Joy's letter, "I was flipping through TV Guide, and The Princess Bride is on tomorrow night at 7:00."

"We should get together at our hotel room, all of us," Randy said, "We could watch it."

"Sorry, I can't," Toby said, "I have to take Sasha to the dentist."

Sasha was Toby's daughter.

"Neither can we," Phyllis said, "One of Bob's co-workers is having a party. Sorry."

"Well, I'm pretty sure I can come," said Pam, "What about you, Jim?"

"I will definitely be there," replied Jim.

"Great!" I said.

Randy and I spent Saturday morning fixing up our hotel room. We figured we'd stay for about ten minutes and then make an excuse and leave. That way it would be more romantic for Jim and Pam.

"Do you think," I asked Randy as I made the bed, "That they'd like sour gummy worms or jelly beans?"

"Oh, jelly beans," Randy replied at once, "Definitely jelly beans. Jim is up at Pam's desk eating jelly beans more often that I am."

Later that afternoon, Dwight called.

"Hey," he said, "Do you guys want to come over to my place later on? There's a special marathon of Battlestar Galactica on at 7:00, and Angela and my Cousin Mose and I are going to watch it."

"Sounds great," I said, "We'll be there a little after 7:00."

"Perfect," I thought to myself.

Pam arrived at 6:50.

"Hi Pam," I said as I opened the door for her.

"Hey Earl," she said, "I'm not to early, am I?"

"Nah," I said, "Randy will be here any second – he's in the motel lobby, waiting for the popcorn in the microwave."

A few minutes later, Randy arrived not only with the popcorn, but with Jim.

"Hey Earl, thanks for inviting me tonight," he said, Then he turned to Pam, "Well, fancy meeting you here."

"Yeah, Jim," she said in mock surprise, "I had no idea you'd be here, either."

We all laughed.

"We should turn the TV on, it's 6:55," Jim said.

"Oh, no," I said.

"What's wrong?" Pam asked.

"Well, I completely forgot until now," I said, hoping that it wasn't obvious that I was lying, "Randy and I promised Dwight that we'd go watch Battlestar Galactica with him at 7:00."

"Oh," Pam replied, "Well, it's no big deal, I can rent The Princess Bride tomorrow and we can all watch it then."

"No, no," I said, "I mean, Randy's got the popcorn already, me and him will go to Dwight's and hope that Battlestar Galactica doesn't last too long. Then we can come back here and watch the end of The Princess Bride with you."

"Sounds like a plan," Jim said.

"Yes!" I thought to myself as Randy waved to Jim and Pam, "This is going perfectly so far!"


	10. Chapter 10

1. I don't own them.

2. Please review.

3. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

As it turned out, Dwight's place wasn't too far from our hotel room. We got there, and Randy knocked on the door.

"Hey guys," Dwight said. Then he introduced us to his Cousin Mose.

We sat down around Dwight's TV. Mose, Randy, and I were on the couch, and Dwight and Angela took the loveseat. I think my first impression of Angela was wrong, tonight she seemed relaxed and happy. She was even kind of nice, and she really liked Dwight. Maybe Jim and Pam weren't the only soul mates at the office...

To be honest, though, Battlestar Galactica wasn't really my cup of tea. I slept through most of it. When I woke up, Mose and Randy were talking, and Dwight and Angela were...well, let's just say that if my plan worked out, Jim and Pam would be doing similar things.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jim and Pam were sitting on the bed of the hotel room, watching The Princess Bride on TV. Jim was trying to focus on the movie, but he kept being distracted by Pam.

"She looks really pretty tonight," Jim thought to himself. She was wearing jeans and a nice, red, fitted top. Her hair was pulled back by a headband, like it had been on Valentine's Day.

Pam wasn't having much luck focusing on the movie, either (although it was one of her favorites). She thought Jim looked quite handsome, not that he looked bad any other day, it was just that tonight; there was something special about him.

A spell seemed to have fallen on the two best friends.

An amused expression was slowly forming on Jim's face, and he smiled his trademarked "Jim smile".

"You know something, Pam?" He asked her.

"What?" she replied softly, not waning to break the spell, not wanting the magic to end.

"I think Earl and Randy are trying to set us up."

"Is it working?" She asked, barley audible, a few minutes later.

"Yes," Jim told her, "Oh yes."

They kissed.

The magic never ended.


	11. Chapter 11

The last chapter! Read and review, hoped you liked this story.

Disclaimer: My Name is Earl and The Office belong to NBC.

**Chapter 11**

The next morning, at 10:00, the phone in our hotel room rang. I rolled out of bed to answer it.

"Hello," I said groggily.

"Hey, Earl?" The voice at the other end said. It was Pam.

"Hi, Pam!"

"I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No," I said. The truth was, she_ had _woken me up, but it wasn't a big deal. Besides, knowing Pam, it would upset her and I didn't want to upset Pam. Pam was my friend.

"Hey, how'd it go last night?" I asked her, "Battlestar Galactica lasted longer than I thought it would."

"Oh," Pam said, and from her voice I could tell she was smiling, "It was_ great_. After the movie, we hung out at Jim's apartment for awhile."

"Um, Pam?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you guys dating?" I hoped I was right, and they were. Last night, Randy and I took the empty hotel room as a good sign.

"Yes," Pam told me," We are."

"That's great!" I was truly happy about it.

"Thanks, Earl. Hey listen, Michael wants to know if you and Randy can come to Poor Richard's next Saturday. He wants to have the Dundies then."

"Sure, we'll be there."

* * *

The next thing I knew, it was Saturday. The day of the Dundies was here.

Jim had told me a little bit about the Dundies earlier in the week.

"It's an awards ceremony," he said, "Michael likes to think it boosts morale."

Jim smiled, "Pam says it's like making sure a spider you squished is really dead. You want to look away, but you just can't."

I smiled, "Oh." As it turned out, Jim and Pam were more happier together than I'd ever imagined. I was never one for poetry, but Jim and Pam were love poem worthy.

As Randy and I entered Poor Richard's, something else dawned on me: this was Randy's and my last day at Dunder Mifflin. The thought of leaving made me sad, but I had a life in Camden to get back to. Still, I would miss everyone.

Michael's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "Hey everyone and welcome to the annual Dundie awards. Well, let's get started."

"Our first award," Michael continued, "Goes to a very special person. A cool person. A _fun_ person. The Most Fun to Have Around Award goes to…RANDY HICKEY!"

"Yeah, Randy!" I yelled.

We all clapped for him.

"Congratulations, Randy," Angela said, giving him one of her rare smiles.

"And," Michael said, "The Busiest Beaver Award goes to Phyllis!"

"Michael," Phyllis said, "I got that award last year."

"Just…shut it," Michael hissed.

An hour later, Michael was still giving out awards.

"Now, this next award goes to two very awesome Dunder Mifflin employees. I am very proud, and happy, to give the cutest couple award to…Jim and Pam!"

Poor Richard's erupted with joyous shouts and clapping. I think everyone was happy to finally see Jim and Pam together.

"Wow," Jim said, "Thank you guys so much, this is really great – aww, Beasley, don't cry."

Pam laughed through her tears, "Michael, that was really sweet."

Michael looked proud of himself.

"Ok," Dwight said, taking command of the microphone, "I am going to give out this last Dundie. This last award is The Great Work Award. It goes to someone who has a goal of becoming a better person – and _is _a better person. It goes to someone who threw a water balloon at me, but made up for it. I am proud to give The Great Work Award to Earl Hickey!"

I shook Dwight's hand as he presented me with my Dundie.

"Cross me off your list," he said, smiling.

I grinned, "Will do, Dwight. Wow, um, well, it's really a cool honor to be up here, and get this Dundie. And it's also been a cool honor to work with you all for the past couple of weeks. I'll really miss you – _all _of you, because you guys are great. Stanly, you've got crossword puzzle skills that some people would die for. Phyllis, you're the nicest saleslady I've ever met. Michael really is the world's best boss. Jim and Pam, you guys are the best couple that I've ever seen; I know you'll be real happy together. And speaking of couples, there_ is_ more than one really cute couple in the office."

I cast my eyes over to Dwight and Angela, who were holding hands.

"But anyway," I finished up," Thanks for letting me work with you, and may your paper always sell better than Staples paper."

* * *

Michael to camera (teary eyed):

"Earl gave an awesome speech out there. Man, I'm gonna miss that guy."

* * *

That night, Randy and I packed up our stuff, and I crossed Dwight off my list. We couldn't wait to tell everyone back home about all our adventures in Scranton. And deep down, I was really glad I threw a water balloon at Dwight Shrute, because that's what caused this story to happen. 


End file.
